The invention relates to a golf club of the kind that is a golf club, comprising a shaft, which at one end thereof carries a striking head, which on the topside thereof facing the other end of the shaft has a pattern including a first line that extends parallel to a side face of the striking head, which forms a striking surface against a golf ball, two second lines connecting to ends of the first line and diverging at the same angle (α) from the ends of the first line and approaching the stroke surface, wherein the angle (α) is in the range of 5-35.
Thus, from practice it is previously known to arrange a pattern including lines on the topside of the striking head of a golf putter, with the purpose of assisting a user of the club to direct, upon a stroke motion, the club head in such a way that the ball initially moves in the intended direction. Previously known pattern designs have obviously been selected in an intui-tive way, for instance in such a way that the pattern contains lines that are parallel to the stroke face of the club, perpen-dicularly thereto, i.e., extend in the intended direction of motion of the golf ball, or pairs of lines leaning toward each other, which have a bisector that is perpendicular to the stroke face of the striking head.
However, we have found that the known patterns can be improved, for reasons accounted for hereinafter.